Undying Memories
by NazeSuki
Summary: Ritsuka is starting to have nightmares about Soubi, but what do they mean? Warning may contain spoilers from both the Anime and Manga, Also contains Shota & Yaoi, Male X Male Relations. Rated for later chapters. Soubi x Ritsuka. New Chapter Added.
1. Painless

Aoyagi Ritsuka

WARNING MAY CONTAIN SPOILERS FROM THE MANGA, Also contains Shota & Yaoi Meaning Male x Male Relations, If this Offends You, Please Don't Continue….

Please R&R.

This is my first FanFic please go easy on me…

**DISCLAIMER** : I do not own Loveless or any of the characters in this story all credit goes too Yun Kouga

**UNDIEING MEMORIES**

Painless

Chapter 1

_"Soubi..."_ Ritsuka called out as he quickly sat up panting, his heart pounding. He was drenched in sweat; both his hands clung to the sheets under him. Glancing over to the clock on the table beside his bed he saw that it was 12:38 in the morning. Still groggy he swung his legs over the side of the bed slowly, groaning, his back aching from the stress of the dream before.

Ritsuka looked up lazily to the open window over across from his bed; you could see the wind blowing airily through the open window elegantly blowing the semi transparent curtains. He got up and walked over gradually pulling the curtains back; the pale sheen of the full moon lit up his face with a silver glow. The wind blowing his hair gently, "_The breeze feels great_" he thought to himself, leaning his hand on the window seal to brace himself. He looked up to the darkened sky, there were barely any clouds this night, and the stars shimmered in the darkness. Outside he could hear the leaves on the trees rustling effortlessly, the crickets chirping ever so faintly.

The cat-like eared boy sighed quietly, his gaze scanning the horizon taking in everything that he could see. He happened to glance down to the street, his heart skipped a beat when he saw Soubi looking up at him, his face turning dark scarlet as he looked down upon the man. His sand colored hair blowing so gracefully in the breeze, the silver gleam of the moonlight grazing his face making him look almost angelic. Ritsuka watched as Soubi never took his eyes off the boy, reaching into his jacket pocket pulling out his cell, hitting speed dial and moving it sluggishlyup to his ear. Ritsuka heard his phone ring Soubi's tone behind him, and quickly went over to his desk where he laid the cell phone the night before; his hands trembled as he picked it up to answer.

_"Soubi?"_ Ritsuka answered in a very hushed tone.

_"Ritsuka, I want to see you, can I come up?"_ Soubi responded almost sounding desperate, as if not wanting but needing to see him.

_"It's really late Soubi, can it wait until tomorrow?"_ Ritsuka's cat-like ears twitched in annoyance, he was afraid to see Soubi right now. The dream still lingering within his mind.

The image of the dream intruded his mind once more, seeing Soubi falling to his knees from being hit with a powerful spell, the enemy's face was veiled from the boy's sight, Ritsuka heard Soubi call out his name in anguish. His body went tense; the boy shook his head quickly to get the image off his psyche.

Ritsuka heard the sliding glass door open slowly, but didn't turn around, his face turning pale when he heard Soubi respond, _"I'm sorry it cannot... Ritsuka."_ still not turning to face at the older man he closed his cell and laid it back in the same spot he had picked it up. Ritsuka heard Soubi's foot fall behind him, his eyes widened, his body went ridged, his heart started to hasten when he felt the older mans hand run his fingers through his obsidian colored hair, the heat from Soubi's hand burning every fiber of his being, his heart raced. Still unable to look at Soubi, he asks _"what is it you need Soubi?"_ in no more than a whisper, slowly he felt Soubi's hand stray from his head, he leaned into the retreating hand until he compelled himself to pull back.

Blushing at his action he turned his face to the floor so Soubi couldn't see what the man was doing to him. Soubi stood behind him moving unhurriedly closer, ever so gently snaking his arms around Ritsuka, bending down gently brushing his hair back, softly breathing onto the boys neck, Goosebumps covered the area his breath reached. Feeling the hot breath from Soubi, Ritsuka lifted his head instantly; he let out a weak gasp, his mouth open ever so slightly to the encounter, his cheeks turning a bright pink from the sensation this gave him.

Soubi took notice of the expression on the boy's face and smiled modestly, feeling fortunate for getting this far, usually Ritsuka would be fighting for all his might and telling him to go home, but this time was different for some reason. He tenderly brushed his bottom lip across the boys neck sending a shiver down Ritsuka's spine, Soubi never taking his eyes off of the child'sface, the boy's eyes shut very slowly, he thought to himself, "_I'm Sorry, Ritsuka_". Soubi's hands reached around as they interlocked with Ritsuka's. The boy felt something warm and wet on the older man's hands, looking down Ritsuka noticed something that made his heart sink into the pit of his stomach, Soubi was wounded, his hands were bleeding, droplets fell to the floor, Ritsuka withdrew his hands and looked at them, they were covered in Soubi's warm blood.

Soubi noticed that Ritsuka hadseenhis injuries, Departing his arms from around Ritsuka, Soubi leaned in beside the boys human ears andexhaledsaying "_I'm Sorry Ritsuka, please forgive me." _ The boy's eyes widened trying to get himself to pull away but his body didn't move. After a moment of silence, Soubi's breathing increased slightly and said "_I love you, Ritsuka_." his breath brushing over the boy's ears. Ritsuka's knees began to shake and crumble under him as his inner battle lost, Soubi spun the boy around and pulled him into an embrace to keep him from falling locking him into the most passionate kiss the boy has ever received from Soubi. Ritsuka's eyes widened in the clash of their lips, his eyelids were too heavyto hold up they gradually lowered as he relaxed in the man's arms. Soubi's tongue begging for entry; Ritsuka gave in and let the man enter without a second thought, their tongues intertwined in the best kiss they have shared.

Soubi delicately let Ritsuka fall to the floor, releasing his grip on the boy. "_Soubi…_" Ritsuka called faintly, his voice trembling.

"_I'm sorry Ritsuka, forgive me_" Looking up at him Soubi saw hurt, anguish, and distress in the boys eyes as he saw a single tear fall from the small boy as he sat on the floor his hands in front of him, his knees bent, his legs wrapped around him.

"_Pull away"_ Soubi told himself. He spun around slowly, took a few steps towards the sliding glass door and stopped, whispering, "_I love you… Ritsuka_" and closed the glass behind him. Ritsuka's heart sank even further as he noticed a scarlet stain seeping through the jacket on the older man's back. Now gaining the ability to stand again he ran towards the door and opened it quickly looking down to the street but Soubi was gone. Ritsuka fell to his knees once again and called out Soubi's name. Soubi leaned up against a fence around the corner from Ritsuka's house as he heard the young boy calling his name. His eyes beginning to pain with unshed tears, walking sluggishly back to his house, his hands clung to what ever he could find to brace himself to keep from falling, the pain from his injuries slowly starting to get to him. He needed to rest, he found a tree about 2 blocks from his apartment, and collapsed under it.

Ritsuka quickly got up and went to put on some clothes. Trembling, scared to go after Soubi, but he had no other choice, Soubi was hurt and he had to help him. Ritsuka opened his door and stared down the hall, walking down to his mothers door he glanced inside and saw that she had fallen asleep crying just like she did every night, tissues clutched in her hands. Ritsuka shut her door softly turned and quietly went down the stairs grabbing his coat he opened the front door, stepping outside and locking the door behind him. He started to run knowing the way Soubi always went home from his house. Ritsuka's heart started pounding as he was now running as fast as he could, glancing down alleys and in yards incase Soubi collapsed somewhere.

He turned a corner and stopped dead in his tracks he found Soubi under a tree he wasn't moving. His back leaning up against the tree, one of his knees holding support for his arm, Soubi's head was limp, his sand colored hair surrounding his face, eyes shut, he was unconscious.

Ritsuka quickly ran to Soubi's side, _"Soubi? Soubi! SOUBI!!"_ Ritsuka planted his knees in the grass beside Soubi, calling his name desperately, almost panicked Ritsuka noticed Soubi started to come around, Soubi lifted his head slowly,

"_Ritsuka…_" he called under his breath. "_Soubi I'm here! What's wrong please tell me what's wrong, tell me what happened to you!_" Ritsuka replied his voice very distressed.

Soubi's head went limp again as Ritsuka put the older man's arm over his shoulder to help him up. Soubi hissed in pain as the young boy did this but it was the only way to get him the rest of the way home. Pulling with all his might Ritsuka got Soubi to his feet, the man was stumbling and swaying trying to keep his balance. _"He's lost too much blood,"_ Ritsuka thought franticly to himself.

Trying to keep Soubi steady Ritsuka walked Soubi home, they finally reached the stairs in front of Soubi's apartment. Ritsuka's heart clinched, he had forgotten about Soubi's stairs. Sighing he took Soubi up the stairs one by one careful not to hurt the older male as he did so. They finally reached the top and Ritsuka reached for the doorknob and turned but it was locked, he turned to Soubi, _"S-Soubi where are your house keys?"_ he asked weakly. He didn't answer, the older man's breathing becoming strained, Soubi groaned as he reached into his jacket pocket with the hand that wasn't around Ritsuka, pulling out his keys and handing them to the small boy. Ritsuka took the keys and unlocked the door, walking Soubi inside. Ritsuka gentlylaid Soubi on his bed, placing the older man's head on a pillow. Ritsuka ran to the kitchen to get some cloths and a warm bowl of water. Upon his return Soubi was unconscious again, his breathing faint. Ritsuka was in a panic, he tenderly lifted Soubi as he removed the man's blood soaked jacket and placed it on the floor beside his bed.

Ritsuka took one of the cloths and soaked it into the warm water, wrapping it around Soubi's injured hand, Soubi was conscious again and hissed from the pain shutting his eyes tightly. Ritsuka lifted the man's hand and delicately kissed his fingers, he saw Soubi relax a bit at this action. Ritsuka leaned over Soubi inches from the man's ear and whispered _"Soubi, I have to turn you over, I have to get to the injury on your back"_ the man nodded slightly still having his eyes shut. Ritsuka delicately turned the man over onto his stomach. Gently pulling up Soubi's bloodstained shirt, the boy's eyes widened at the sight. There were deep slashes amongst the scars all over his back; tears started to fall from the boy as he clinched Soubi's shirt.

"_Soubi… w-what happened?.._" Ritsuka asked sounding very desperate for an answer. Soubi sighed quietly, "_Seimei..._" he replied in no more than a whisper. Ritsuka's eyes widened in shock tears started to fall harder now _"WHAT!?"_ he asked Soubi, but Soubi didn't answer.

Lifting a cloth out of the warm water, he placed it on the deep cuts on Soubi's back, the man hissed in pain, Ritsuka sobbed as he heard the cry from the man. It tore at his insides as he began to clean the wounds. Soubi was so tense every muscle in his body ridged, Ritsuka leaned over his hair lightly touching the man's back and nervously kissed Soubi between his shoulder blades. Ritsuka saw Soubi clinch the pillow with both his hands as the boy kissed him. Soubi started to relax. Ritsuka lifted the now blood soaked cloth and placed it into the cooling water.

"_Soubi…"_ Ritsuka said delicately _"I'm going to get more hot water and get something for you to take for the pain and to help you sleep". _The boy sat up slowly getting to his feet when he heard Soubi roll his head to face the boy and whispered_, "I don't need anything Ritsuka" _and laid his head back down on the pillow, shutting his eyes.

Ritsuka ignored what the man said and continued walking to the kitchen. He reached the sink and dumped the bloody water down the drain, turning the water on and rinsing the cloth out. He dropped the cloth into the sink and grabbed hold of the side of the sink. "_Damn it Soubi, why don't you tell me what happened? And above all what's this about Seimei?" _he thought to himself listening to the running water. Ritsuka was getting angry, trying with all he had to calm himself before going back to Soubi. He turned the water on hot and filled the bowl once more, once full he placed the cloth into the water. Turning to one of the cabinets that Soubi kept first aid in, Ritsuka rummaged until he found some sleeping pills and something to help the pain, also some anti-bacterial cream and bandages. Ritsuka turned back to the sink and watched his hands thoroughly. And grabbed a glass of water for Soubi to take the medication, weather forced to or not.

He walked slowly back to the bed, with the bowl of water in one hand, a glass of water in the other, and 2 small pill bottles and a cream tube sticking out of his mouth, the bandages under his arm, he didn't want to make a second trip. "_He looks so cute_," Soubi thought to himself. Noticing that Soubi was watching him; Ritsuka dropped the medication on the floor and blushed harshly. Soubi smirked at this scene. Ritsuka walked over to Soubi's side table and laid down the glass and the bowl of water, his face still bright red from the embarrassing moment, he turned around and picked up the medication off the floor and set it down on the table beside everything else.

Ritsuka glimpsed over at Soubi and sat down beside him on the bed. The boy reached for the medication, and thought of a clever idea. "_Soubi, I'll make you a deal_" looking down at the floor as he said this, holding the sleep and pain medications in his hands, _"Oh?"_ Soubi replied in a small whisper. "_If you take this for sleep and this for pain_" he paused holding up each of the bottles still not making eye contact with the man, his face turning scarlet to what he was about to propose_, "I'll put this cream on your back for you"_ slowly moving his eyes up to Soubi and locking on him.

Soubi smiled slightly, and replied "_yes…master…_" he received the glass from the young boy not taking his eyes off of him, Ritsuka handed him the sleeping and the pain medication watching as he took them in his mouth and taking a drink of water.

Ritsuka grabbed the bowl of water and laid it next to Soubi on the bed, Ritsuka lifted his leg to straddle Soubi, tugging at his stained shirt, Soubi took the hint and lifted the shirt over his head and placed it on the floor. Ritsuka lifted the cloth and placed it on Soubi's back, the man tensed under him, the boy leaned over the man under him, and whispered tenderly in Soubi's ear, _"Relax."_ With this command Soubi obeyed, his muscles relaxing to the sound of Ritsuka's voice. The boy sat back up caressing the man's back with the cloth tenderly giving Soubi goosebumps as air swept over the moist skin. After he got all the blood off his back, Ritsuka sensitively ran his fingers down Soubi's spine, which made the man quiver. Ritsuka leaned over to the side table and felt Soubi's warm hand grip the arm that was holding the boy up, he collapsed onto Soubi's lips, Ritsuka's eyes widened in the surprise of the moment, relaxing little by little as Soubi kissed him. He felt the mans tongue lightly touching his lips asking for entry, Ritsuka allowed as he let Soubi's tongue explore him. Shutting his eyes slowly savoring the delicious taste of the older male.

Soubi withdrew from Ritsuka, the pain of holding himself up to kiss the boy evident in his eyes. He slowly laid his head back down on the pillow. Ritsuka sat back up and reached for the cream once again, grabbing it and opening it not taking his eyes off of Soubi, the older male was smiling, his eyes closed. He squeezed some of the cream onto his fingers and delicately started to put on the cream on each of the slashes one by one, each time he would touch Soubi, the man would shudder. After he had the cream on each of his wounds Ritsuka glanced at Soubi, his breathing thinning and becoming shallow. Ritsuka knew he had fallen asleep, the boy smiled at Soubi, his face glowing in the moonlight coming through the window. Ritsuka grabbed the bandages and bound Soubi's wounds. Deciding not to go back home, he figured Soubi wouldn't care if he stayed the night. He pulled off his shirt, the lustrous light of the moon coming in from the window shown off of the boy's bare chest making his lightly sweat covered body glimmer in the pale rays, and laid down cautiouslynext to the man. Feeling Ritsuka's warmth, Soubi reached over casually and pulled him close. Ritsuka's cheeks flushed a bright pink as Soubi pulled him into a very tight embrace, reaching his own arms around Soubi and laid his head on the mans chest they fell asleep in each others arms.

To Be Continued…


	2. Defenseless

WARNING MAY CONTAIN SPOILERS FROM THE MANGA, Also contains Shota & Yaoi Meaning Male x Male Relations,

If this Offends You, Please Don't Continue….

Please R&R.

This is my first FanFic please go easy on me…

**DISCLAIMER** : I do not own Loveless or any of the characters in this story all credit goes too Yun Kouga.

**UNDIEING MEMORIES**

Defenseless

Chapter 2

The next morning Soubi woke up first, looking down at Ritsuka still asleep beside him, the boy's head on his chest, his hair sprawled out over the fighters skin, his breathing shallow. Soubi glanced over to the window, it was still dark outside but the sky was starting to lighten to a light purple. The stars were beginning to lose their luster, fading into the amethyst horizon. Soubi turned back to Ritsuka knowing he had to wake the boy up so he could get ready for school. Lightly lifting his hand, he winced from the pain of his wound, but continued to place his hand upon the boy's head, tenderly running his fingers through the waves of obsidian.

Ritsuka took in a deep breath moving his head up slowly, groaning slightly at the headache piercing his skull, not exactly knowing where he is, the boy opens his eyes, staring down at a bare chest, he hears a most familiar voice say _" Good morning, Ritsuka." _He starts to remember what happened the night before. His eyes moving up the naked chest, up a slender neck, meeting Soubi's eyes he replies, _" Good morning Soubi, How are you feeling today? Are you in pain at all?"_

Soubi just shook his head slowly, _"Don't worry about me, Ritsuka, I've had my share of pain."_

Ritsuka sighed, his eyes straying away from the man before him,_ "I hope your not lying to me again Soubi…"_

Soubi smiled, and replied, _"You need to get home and get ready for school, Ritsuka…"_

Ritsuka hung his head as he began to get up from the bed, and felt Soubi grab his upper arm and pulled the boy to him, almost falling onto his injured fighter, he heard the blond utter a slight whisper in his ear, _" I love you, Ritsuka…" _

Ritsuka pulled away at those works, grabbed his shirt from off the floor and started to walk towards the front door, reaching for the knob he stopped momentarily and turned to Soubi, who was watching him intently, and said, _"I'll see you later, Soubi"_ he opened the door and walked out into the morning coolness.

As Ritsuka was walking home to get ready for school, he watched the sunrise, the sky had changed from a lavender to a burnt orange, the moon still out but fading into the golden beyond. Ritsuka admired the beauty of the morning horizon. The birds were starting to come out to greet the morning, chirping joyfully.

Before he knew it he was on his house's front step, he sighed, and walked through the door, his mother standing before him, her arms crossed, a very livid look on her face, a vase of flowers in her hand, as Ritsuka stood before her, shutting the door, she started to scream, _"Where have you been?! Where were you last night Ritsuka, MY Ritsuka would never leave in the middle of the night, you're not my Ritsuka… Give me my Ritsuka!" _he went ridged at her screaming_, _She threw the vase, he ducked and it shattered against the wall, spilling water, flowers and glass across the floor. She started coming at him, as he started running up the stairs to his room, once there he had little time to shut the door before she slammed into it right behind him, screaming at him, she was so furious her speech wasn't making any sense, he couldn't understand a word she was saying, the only words he could make out was, _"Ritsuka….give….back….Seimei…."_

Ritsuka tired to ignore his mother beating on the door while he got ready for school. After dressing, Ritsuka made sure he had his cell in the pocket of his coat, walked over to his desk, picked up all his books, and he placed them into his school bag. He knew he couldn't go out the front door, so he decided that he would use the sliding glass door, the door that Soubi always used.

Swinging his bag strap over his head and placing it on his opposite shoulder, walking over slowly to the sliding glass door, before opening, he glanced back toward his bedroom door, his mother tiring from trying to get in but still beating on the door with less vigor. Sighing, opening the door and looking at the balcony _"I'm sorry mother."_ he said under his breath. He jumped over the balcony landing sharply, sending sharp pains up his legs. Slowly getting to his feet trying to surpass the sharp pains, he continued walking to school.

Once there he was greeted by Yuiko, like usual she had her pink hair up in pigtails, a substantial grin on her face, an arm in the air waving and signaling him to come to her. Walking slowly over to Yuiko she met him half way and gave him a big hug like every morning before school. _"Good Morning Ritsuka-kun!"_ she exclaimed a bit louder than necessary, students turned to look at them, blushing he forced himself to greet Yuiko, _"Good Morning Yuiko"_ he said quietly.

The school bell rang, Yuiko grabbed his arm, trying to keep up as she pulled him inside, up the stairs and into the classroom. Yuiko let go of his arm as they entered the room, the students inside were starting to settle in their places. Ritsuka walked over slowly to his desk and sat down placing his bag on his desk, retrieving his books from it. The bell rang again announcing the start of classes, everyone in class greeted Sensei Shinonome when she walked in the room. _"Good Morning Class"_ she greeted back in return with a smile, her ears twitching happily.

After talking to the students for a few minutes about how everyone's weekend was, Sensei Shinonome told everyone to settle, she turned to the board and began writing something to start the lesson. She turned back and faced the class, _"Turn your history books to page 249 please class"_ the sound of opening books and rustling papers sounded over the room, after everyone was finished settling they focused back to Sensei Shinonome, she began to read out of the history book most students following along with her, a couple students not listening, a few girls giggling after receiving a note from a friend.

Ritsuka's sight started to fade as he began to fall asleep, he had been up most of the night with Soubi, so he was very tired, he looked down at his text book and the words were becoming very fuzzy, the sound of Sensei's voice fading into the background, he shut his eyes slowly giving up on his inner struggle to stay awake, and drifted off to sleep.

Images seem to hit him all at once, Soubi came into view his sand colored hair being blown by an invisible force, which wasn't wind, wind would make everything sway, but it was only Soubi that was being grazed by a heavy breeze. His shirt and scarf being blown tightly around him, his face livid, Ritsuka had never seen him this angry, he was panting, gasping for breath. Soubi shouted _" Defense, Counter, Reflect, Shatter"_ Ritsuka quickly looked over to see who he was fighting, he didn't recognize the other man, his long brown hair flowing in the unseen breeze, a smirk of enjoyment upon his lips, he didn't have his sacrifice either. The man called to Soubi, "_Call your precious Sacrifice and I might let you live." _Soubi let out a furious shout,_"I will not let you anywhere near Ritsuka, Nisei! Needles, Collapse all walls" _the other man cried out in pain as needles fell from the sky and went through his defense shield and ripped through his flesh, making him fall to his knees. His eyes locked on Soubi, regaining his ability to stand he got to his feet, smirking at the fighter, he held out his hand, palm pointing towards the opposite fighter,_ "Darkness Surround, Block out all Light, Spread Pain Through Every Nerve, Take All Air, Leave The Target Breathless"_, It seemed that Soubi fell in slow motion, _"Ritsuka…."_ Soubi cried out with what little breath he had left, and fell to the ground unconscious.

Ritsuka sat up quickly yelling Soubi's name, the other students looked at him, Yuiko's hand on his shoulder, her face filled with concern, he was drenched in sweat, tears rolling down from his eyes, Sensei Shinonome quickly ran to his side and asked _"What's wrong Ritsuka? Are you okay? You look terrible!" _He grabbed his books and bag and ran quickly out the door. Sensei called after him, but he couldn't stop, nor did he want too, Sensei's voice fading after each step.

Ritsuka reached a boy's bathroom, ran inside and bolted the door behind him; he checked each stall to make sure he was alone. Once satisfied that he was, he looked in the mirror; his hair clinging to his face from sweat. Sensei was right he '_did_ ' look terrible, tears were still streaming, clutching to the side of the sink. _"It was just a dream, it didn't mean anything!"_ he told himself trying to regain his composure, with no luck, it didn't make him feel any better, he felt there was something wrong. He turned on the water, filled his palms and lifted the water to his face, the cold water rushed down his cheeks, it felt absolutely _wonderful_. Calming himself a bit, he looked back into the mirror, running his fingers through his hair trying to straighten it up a bit, he sighed and lowered his head.

" _I need to get back to class" _ he whispered to himself. _"Before someone comes looking for me", _straightening up he picked up his bag and started towards the door. But stopped dead in his tracks as his cell began to ring, he dropped his bag quickly and pulled his cell out of his pocket, he read the caller ID it was Kio, Ritsuka quickly answered the call, it wasn't everyday that Kio would call him out of nowhere, let alone during the time he was in school, something had to be wrong.

"_Hello? Kio?"_ Ritsuka answered questionably, listening wide-eyed for an answer.

"_R-Ritsuka! P-Please… hurry Ritsuka! Soubi's hurt… badly he needs you! Please… Hurry!"_ Kio answered franticly, his voice breaking every other word.

Without another word Ritsuka slammed the phone shut, hundreds of questions flowing through his mind. He ran as fast as he could forgetting the door was bolted, he grabbed the door handle and tried to pull it open, with no luck he finally remembered he has locked the door when he entered, unlocking the door he pulled on the handle once more with a bit more force than needed, the door swung open and slammed against the opposite wall. He ran outside the door, stopping, he looked down the right hall then the left, trying to figure out the quickest exit out of the school.

Ritsuka saw a few female students in school uniforms coming in from outside, he took off towards the exit, Yuiko, apparently out looking for him, she grabbed his arm stopping him a few feet from the door.

"_Yuiko let go, I have to leave NOW!"_ he tore away from the grasp she had around his forearm.

Looking shocked and hurt she watched as Ritsuka ran out the door without saying another word to her, Yuiko stood there watching as Ritsuka left the school grounds, she sighed, lowered her head and went back to class a few tears forming in her eyes.

Ritsuka was running as fast as he could down the sidewalk, _"I'm sorry Yuiko, I just don't have time to explain right now, please forgive me"_ he whispered under his breath. The thoughts of Yuiko soon faded as he remembered where he was going, _"Soubi… please be okay, please hang in there"_. His thoughts began to race again, not about Yuiko, but of Soubi, what had happened that was so terrible that Kio, of all people, had to call him during school, it must be important, and more importantly what about these dreams of Soubi being hurt? It seemed that every time he had a dream that Soubi was being hurt, he really was. Was he seeing what was actually happening when his fighter unit would fight? No, there was just no way, it was impossible. He quickly forced the thought out of his mind.

Finally reaching Soubi's apartment he lifted his hand to knock, his hands and body shaking with anxiety, but before he could even touch the door, it swung open Kio standing before him drenched in sweat. His face full with emotion, but Ritsuka didn't know Kio enough to be able to read the emotions printed on his face, though he was completely exhausted that much Ritsuka could tell. Before Ritsuka could utter a word Kio grabbed his hand and quickly pulled him forcefully inside, almost making him fall to the floor, trying to regain his balance from being pulled, Ritsuka swung himself around to face Kio, an angry expression on the boy's face, his ears sliding back against his head.

"_What was that for Kio?" _ he shouted at the short haired blond staring over him, Ritsuka wondered what he was staring at, he turned around quickly and noticed Soubi unconscious on his bed covered with several blankets, his glasses lay beside him on his bedside table, his breathing very shallow, he looked as though he was having trouble breathing. Ritsuka ran to his fighters side, panic stricken. Looking at Soubi he noticed deep cuts and black bruises all over his fighters body, or what he could see of him anyway do to the blankets, he wondered just how much of Soubi's body was injured.

Becoming enraged, Ritsuka turned to Kio who was still standing behind him in a trance like state staring at Soubi, he asked, _"Who did this, Kio?"_ his body trembling and not noticing that his voice was unlike his own, sounding a bit harsh. Not getting a response from his fighters friend, he stood and walked slowly over to the short haired blond, looking up at him and decided there was only one way to get his attention. Clutching one hand, he brought up the opposite and before he knew what he was doing he heard a 'SMACK' and saw everything in slow motion, Kio stumbled back, becoming off balance from the sudden contact a red hand mark forming on his cheek, snapping back from wherever his thought may have been.

Ritsuka glanced to the floor his hair falling in front of his face, shadowing his eyes from sight, he heard Kio demand,_ "What the fuck was-"_ he stopped in mid sentence when he noticed the pressing look on Ritsuka's face, both hands clutched into fists by the boy's sides, he looked positively furious, Kio heard, _"I will ask you again Kio... Who did this?"_

* * *

_To Be Continued.._

* * *

_A/N- Sorry it has taken so long for me to update, I have had a lot of stuff going on, I just moved and I've had a bit of health issues no worries though, I hope to have the next chapter up soon, hope you __enjoyed this one._


End file.
